


Empty spaces

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A whole lotta fantasizing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Pining Steve, Sexual Frustration, Steve's POV mostly, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how one Steve Rogers comes to terms with his feelings towards a certain Tony Stark, among other things, as told though a series of shorts, pictures, and illustrations</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the different shades ;-; I go crazy when editing, okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do realize that drawing of Steve is a bit too strong compared to the rest. Even I was all 'damn, son, cool it with the eyebrows' when i was uploading the images :P  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda an extra of the first chapter. The fantasies continue..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Therapist: We're going to do an exercise. Close your eyes and let your mind take you to the first place that it thinks of. Where are you?  
> Me: The gutter


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've noticed, and you probably have, the drawings disintegrated compared to the first chapter a whole lot(I mean I didn't even shade this one. Pick yourself up, dammit!) I'm very sorry about that Y-Y really am. I was really busy this week, and my classes started too. I couldn't find the time to invest in these as i usually do. I'll try very hard to redeem myself from the next chapter. Please bear with me and thank you all so much for the support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your feedback, comments, concrit etc. Everything's appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "But wasn't Steve pining? I thought Steve was pining. The first few chapters were so...and this is sooo...How did it all get settled this easily?"  
> Okay, I feel like some of you might have these questions (or perhaps I'm just a real bad story-teller >.>). Either way, I'll explain why I did what I did. I draw what I know and usually see, although I am very aware of the 'FICTION' part of fanfics. It's just a lot easier to execute for me. Infatuations seem like the end of the world. Hence the angsty Steve POV chapters. But most if the time the confessions are, from what I've seen with the people around me, very to-the-point. Hence, the so very anti-climatic 'go out with me'. And this chapter is a 3rd person POV, so who knows what anybody's really thinking (✿ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	8. Chapter 8, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let's imagine far-fetched, impossible scenarios in the bathroom for a situation I have no control over so that the actual thing doesn't pan out and ends up disappointing me."- Steve Rogers.


	9. Chapter 8, part 2




	10. (Technically chapter 9 but calling it 10 to go with Ao3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where's that comment I replied to saying I maintain a schedule? Because LIES!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://neatatom.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
